With the increased commercial popularity of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), commonly known as drones, there has been an increased need for defense mechanisms that remove unwanted UAVs from restricted airspace.
Thus, there is a need in the aeronautics field to create a new and useful UAV interdiction module. This invention provides such new and useful UAV interdiction module.